


the end.

by Tarend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: S1 - S5, sonnet summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarend/pseuds/Tarend
Summary: A somewhat different summary of the events leading up to and transpiring during Swan Song.
Kudos: 2





	the end.

Once ‘pon a time, two brothers took up arms 

Colts, daggers and, above it all, their charms

to stand against the horrors of the night

to end all pain; it seemed a righteous fight.

And when they gave to doubt or stilled in fear

they heard their father’s words, long gone, still dear.

Rememb’ring “Carry on My Wayward Son”

they clung to “there’ll be peace when you are done.”

They kicked, they bled, they raged against the end

Against all odds, those brothers sought to mend.

Fought beast, fought men, and in the end themselves

Yet tragedy forced absolute farewells.

one went to faithless pits below the light

the other, forced above, lost all that might


End file.
